barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Lacey
Princess Lacey is one of the main characters in Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses. She is the youngest of daughterRandolph] and the late Queen Isabella's 12 daughters and and the triplets are the youngest of all the sisters . She has two triplet sisters, Janessa and Kathleen, and they are five years old. Like her sisters, she loves to do ballet dancing, Lacey is played by Kelly, and she is voiced by Chantal Strand. Lacey's favourite gem is an amethyst, giving her a February birthday. Official Description "Hi! I'm Lacey, I love to dance ballet and hope to become a beautiful dancer like my older sister Genevieve." *Fave flower: White lilies *Fave gem: Amethyst (Febuary) Personality Because she is the smallest of the triplets, Lacey sometimes needs help with basic things like climbing into her bed. This causes her to think she is not as good as everyone else, making her unsure of her worth. But she finds out that that it isn't so when she saves her father from death by poisoning. Physical Appearance Lacey has blonde hair and light teal eyes. She is very similar to her father, so, she has very good relationship with him. Her favourite color is light purple; her princess and ballet dresses are in this color. When she wears ballet dress and Rowena's gray dress, she ties her hair into a bun; in other cases her hair is untied. lac1.jpg|Lacey's Regular Gown lac2.jpg|Lacey's Night Gown lac3.jpg|Lacey's Ballet Gown lac4.jpg|Lacey's Grey Gown lac5.jpg|Lacey's Bridesmaid Gown Tivia Her hairstyle is similar to The Princess Cloud Blush From the movie Barbie and the magic of Pegasus. Gallery Qoutes. *''Janessa Kathleen wait for me. '' *''(Janessa worried about her father had not come to their birthday. Where's Papa) He's never forgotten our bithday'' *''(Reading the Logo from her book) The dancing Princess.(And Genevieve began to read the story.)'' *''(Genevieve Sitting next to her sister as Lacey feels sad Want some company?) Guess so. (Genevieve: I used to sit hear when I was upset.) Why can't I be good at something. Edeleine and Delia are good at sports. Courtney had read every book ever readen Blair rides her horses. And you are the most beautiful dancer.( Genevieve chuckles: I thought your saying I'm always late.) That too. Genevieve remerbeing what they late mother used to tell them: Your propblary don't remeber but mother always told us: Big or Small there's diference only you can make. '' *''(Looking to Genevieve with her wedding dress:) You look pretty( Grateful Genvevieve respons: Thank you). '' *''I think I can help him. ( Taking out her bottle of water she get on the fontain when on the Magical Land she hurts her leg while dancing and she sats next to her father) It's from the lake, I took some after I sreach me knee.(She gives her unmoving father the water and he comes back to life.) '' *''But it's our birthday.( Rowena: A princess does not talk back. No more dancing until you learn Royalty.) '' *But it's the truth. *( Almost begin to cry): I ... I didn't mean to.. I'm sorry ( and she runs away.) (Genevieve runing after her little sister: Lacey) *I heard him to tell Rowena that we burdens. Category:Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses Characters Category:Princesses Category:Triplets Category:Kelly's Roles Category:Ballet Dancers Category:Females Category:Children Category:Singing Characters Category:Royalty Category:Motherless Characters Category:Sisters Category:Magic Users Category:Rich characters Category:Siblings Category:Sidekicks Category:Daddy little girl Category:Heroines